Mean (Fanfic)/four
Alastair Got me feeling like a nothing Finally, I'm out of camp. Now it's just Starfall, and the forest with no mean cats around. It's daytime so I can't see Nightsong in the stars, or my dreams. Not that she appears anyways... My silver fur brushes the forest floor, that is dusty and dry due to Greenleaf. The hot sun scorches my back, and I hate it. I like snow, because I blend in with it, and when you blend into something, cats can't see you. Which, of course, means that "pathetic losers" that have nothing better to do than be mean, will leave you alone. Hey, they are pathetic. Now I'm in the cooler, more beautiful regions of RiverClan territory. The cool breeze makes me giddy, and I want to catch a fish so bad. I rush forwards the moment I spot a stream. Running, running. I suddenly fall over. So sudden when you fall, right? One moment you're up, next moment whoosh, you're down and ow. I felt the words, is this true? I stood up, just realizing I tripped; I shook out my fur, and licked it clean. My crash must've scared away every fish in the stream. "It did" I looked up sharp in front of me. A lean, well built tabby striped tom with gold-amber eyes stared back at me with a smirk. I blinked, and after the stunned feeling passed I realized, he was the one who tripped me. . . My mind likes to process slow. "Who are you, Abbastanza piccolo gatto?", the smirking tom asks in a voice of honey. Honey? Starfall, stop it. I unsheathe my claws. "Mistress Cowdung's my name, you Abbastanza piccolo gatto" The tom blinks and looks surprised, but at the same time ready to have a fit of laughter. "Don't you mean "Bello gatto forte''"? I ignore him. "How did you know what I was thinking?" "I just do, Starfall, most not certainly Mistress Cow dung." I gasp, and narrow my eyes. "For how long have you been stalking me, rogue?" "I love stalking but no, no. You'll never guess how, gato." "You rummaged into my thoughts, lol." His eyes widened. "No" "Shush it, tom", I suddenly remembered what I had really been here for. It certainly was not to hang around chat with a weird tom who just tripped you and is calling you weird names. I turned away and padded far down the riverbed, stomping away so he would think I was angry with him. But you can't stomp on soft marshes. You can, but no effect. "I think you would know you scared all the fish away?", the tabby tom calls. "I said shush it, fish-hogger!" "Hey, I meant it, Abbastanza. There really is" I stop and turn around. This word-play is really getting on my claws. "And just what the StarClan is an abbastanza? Or bello? Or gato?" He starts falling over laughing. "You, Starfall, are a gato. I am a gato, too" "So that fox is a gato?" He stiffens. "What fox?" I suddenly feel bad as he seems scared. But I'm enjoying myself. "One behind you." "Bello means handsome like me", he puffs out his chest. Stupid tom. "What about Abbastanza?" His face reddens. Why? "Uhhh..........Uh....fish!" Pause "You called me a FISH????!!! He winced. "Turn it down a notch, Abbastanza." I glare at him and was about to summon a mean nickname for him. "Warrior Novitiate: Alastair report back to base camp!", a voice out of nowhere appears. His face grows white. "I...um-bye Starry!" He dashes off. Starry Alastair